Voltage
by Sparks and Arrows
Summary: In a dream, Wally meets an interesting girl. And when Batman gives Robin and himself the mission to help Red Arrow find the real Roy Harper, he might just meet this girl again. But what does she mean to Red Arrow? Roy/OC/Wally First fanfic!


**Hi, I'm Tori :) So this is my first fanfic ever. I would totally appreciate it if you took your time to help me with this by reviewing and hopefully supplying me with constructive criticism! However, I won't tolerate rudeness.**

**Also, I like to have quotes that I feel describe the chapter best before I write anything, so tell me what you think of the quotes and if you think they fit! :)  
I suppose I should put a disclaimer.  
I do not own Young Justice, DC comics, any of the quotes I use, or anything I might mention in this fiction. I only own my original character.**

**Also, this story starts a little while after Auld Aquaintances.**

* * *

"_Chaos is a name for any order that produces confusion in our minds."_

"_The battlefield is a scene of constant chaos. The winner will be the one who controls that chaos, both his own and the enemies."_

"_You can reconstruct the picture from chaos and memories ruins." _

_(Wally's POV)_

Chaos. Panic. Disorder. Fear.

The sum of the world's emotions in four short words. Earth was utterly crumbling to dusty pieces at the unmerciful hands of the alien invaders.

_**BzZzzzZZZzzzT**_

Shrill screams fill the air, the police are desperately trying to retain some sort of peace and control over the situation, but everybody was just _screaming_, as the population grew _smaller _and_ smaller_, but the invaders just kept _coming _and _killing_ and _destroying._

The Justice League tried to fight back.

They tried to help and save the human race from it's ultimate demise, but they just kept _losing_ and _falling_ and _dying._

It seemed to get pointless as the battle droned on.

Superman, gone.

Wonder Woman, gone.

Batman, gone.

Aquaman and the Flash still stood.

They were the remaining two of the original five.

They were the remaining two of the entire Justice League.  
But not even that would last much longer.

_**BZZzZZZzzzzzZZt**  
_They asked us to help.

They needed us to help.

We were the last heroes left, but who were we?

The Young Justice League? Heroes supposedly trained to be just as mature and powerful as the Justice League?  
Or a 'covert team' filled with sidekicks who were losing faith and hope in themselves quickly.

Either way, we had to at least try and pick up where our mentors left off.

The fate of the Earth was at stake.  
_**BzzzzZzzzZZZt**_

We lost Artemis first.

I thought that we could be close friends, and I lost her.  
I was angry.

Angry with the aliens for killing her.

Angry with myself for not saving her.

I wish I could have done something. Anything.  
How am I going to go on, knowing that if I couldn't save a teammate, how could I possibly save the entire world?

_**BZZZzzZZZZzzzT**_

We needed to regroup and formulate a plan back at the Hall of Justice, but it's a warzone outside. We were outside helping as best as we could when I saw _her _standing on top of a nearby building.

Not Artemis.

Not M'gann.

Not even my Aunt Iris.  
Not anybody I thought I knew.

Electric blue hair tied back into an unruly ponytail, with bangs swept messily to the side. Her hair seemed to be as blue and shocking as the circle of lightning surrounding her.  
I tried to get a better view of her, to see her face.

To my disappointment, it was covered by a mask similar to Robin's.

That's when I noticed what she was wearing. A gray cardigan over a colorful band t-shirt that was cut into a tank-top. Black high waisted shorts, tights with little skulls on them, and platform shoes.

She was grunge. Cute.  
But why was she out in the open like tha-oh.

A ship got close to the ring of electricity that she was concentrating on. It was blown to smithereens in a matter of seconds.

She was safe. That's why she was outside. She could help.

"Who are you?" I called out, running closer to the building.

That was a huge mistake.  
I misjudged how much concentration the girl needed to form her ring of electricity.

I startled her out of her trance, and the ring disappeared.  
She let down her guard, opened her mouth to speak, and...

She was gone.

An invader flew by and killed her.

_God damn it._

But soon, everything was dissolving into fuzziness.  
I let out a yelp, and bolted upright.  
I sat there in my bed, panting and panicking.

The end of the world was a _training exercise._

_It happened months ago._

_It was all **fake.**_  
I breathed in deeply, clutching the covers a bit tighter than usual.  
"Barry is alive." I muttered to myself. "The League is alright."  
"The team is alright, Artemis is fine!" I started getting louder, convincing myself of the words I spoke.  
"But who was that girl?" I groaned, leaning back into my bed. "Is she okay, now?"  
There was one more question that I didn't ask myself out loud. But it buzzed in my thoughts for the rest of my day.

_Was she even real?_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for all you SpitFire fans, but Artemis and Wally are not dating in this. I want them to have a sort of, brother/sister relationship. :)  
Please review!**


End file.
